


100 Things #98 (La Corda D'Oro)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [98]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #98 (La Corda D'Oro)

Keiichi was asleep, face down in the grass with a hand resting possessively on his cello case. From anyone else it would have been a sign that there was something majorly wrong, but with Keiichi it just meant that he had spent another night playing and lost track of the time. Once again the sky was beginning to lighten before he set down his bow and realized that it would soon be time to get up for school. Fortunately he was adorable and had the face of an angel when he slept so for the most part everyone left him alone. Or, if they were his friends like Azuma and Kazuki, they gently woke him and sent him on his way with the reminder that tonight he really needed to go to bed on time. Not that he would listen, the pull of the music was too compelling to be heard over the siren song of his pillow.


End file.
